Charlotte
Ageless Patents coming out Nao and Yuu distant He has never fully recovered Can project consciousness into other realities Cannot actively use his powers The one eyed grim reaper is alternate personality Learns that OGR is not a separate entity, but the part of himself that he has partitioned off His therapist is part of the organization (his mind cannot be read) Ending up in space The idea is suggested that Charlotte never produced spores at all, but in fact the effect was alien. Toward the ending is a mass disruption of gravity that ultimately leads many characters into a freefall Fighting a separated insane version of himself Shunsuke’s tampering has created a number of parallel timelines which he can travel to. Whatever remains still wishes to obtain Yuu In particular, the adversary is an individual seeking revenge, through destruction, if necessary It is two years later. The world is experiencing a surprising technological revolution as technology derived from ability-wielding children hits the markets. The main characters, though pained to see just how much exploitation there was, are at least able to take some comfort in the fact that this technology is generally helping people. Yuu has to fight a technologically enhanced combatant without the help of the OGR Yuu was assigned to a therapist who helps him to partition the OGR from himself. In this way, he is made much weaker. For one summer, they spent all their time together. However, there was an incident when Yuu lost his temper, resulting in a resurgence of his power. After this, a therapist was assigned to him, who helped him to acknowledge and suppress the simplistic urges that still remained in him. However, the therapist was able to obtain the position because he was resistant to Yuu’s mind reading abilities. Because of case files he had read, he suspected that Yuu likely no longer aged, but convinced the others that his powers had dissipated. However, this led to the suppression of his powers, as well. This individual was attacked by a powerful psychic ability wielder, making his mind unreadable as a side effect. This was in fact Yuu himself, and he has pursued him ever since. He was in fact acting individually, becoming intrigued by such power and believing that he could find a way to control it. He has worked for Shunsuke’s organization before. During this time, he was assaulted by a psychic wielder who profoundly changed the nature of his mind, rendering it impossible to read his mind. He, however, became aware at that moment of the great power of abilities and When the group begins to drift apart, Yuu begins to realize his own lack of freedom and acts rebelliously, eventually sneaking out. At some point, he gets into a fight, but lacking powers, is at a major disadvantage After it becomes clear that he still has powers, it becomes clear that he has no idea what they are and has suppressed most of them, rendering him unable to use them. However, his overshadow ability, and a few others that he intuits, do remain. He realizes he must work with the OGR, who is destructive and vindictive, but nearly impossible to beat. He has many powers, including Perfect Telekinesis, and the ability to move at great speed (although the drag tears up everything around him) and others. He can also transfer himself to parallel timelines, the ones which were created by his brother and himself when they traveled through time. Shunsuke’s company is a partner of the corporation releasing many of the technologies. Nao has a hard time with it, but Shunsuke points out that it is a legitimate company and most of its employees have no idea how the technology was actually developed. The best thing to be done now is to let these new innovations help people. (He played the stock market – due to his knowledge of the future, he knew the people and companies that would be successful, as the Organization was discreet about its legitimate business corporate partners.) Therapist, Kozaku, no longer feels fear or pain. A long-time member of Shusuke’s group, he was a changed man when he was attacked. He was selected for possible retirement, but by then the first season was winding down anyway and his ties to the organization were never discovered. There were also advances in weapon technology. At first, hit squads are enough to present a challenge. Bargaining with the OGR is enough. Later, it consists of convincing him not to harm innocents. He meets Nao and the others. When he concludes they do not respect him, he flies away. What if he tries to recreate that summer? Was the accident planned? Shunsuke asks Nao to meet with the board in his stead (as he does not make many public appearances.) He shows her the audio quality of his phone, though she already knows. She is saddened, but notes, in a sad sort of way, that the sound quality is extraordinary in the way in can fill a room. Nao’s brother dead? I think so. But he was lucid before the end. Time in an institution took its toll on his psyche. Darkest world: where Ayumi stayed dead. Also one where they never escaped the institute, and are indeed still trapped. An insane version of Yu is sent into the body of the one with OGR powers. Scenes of him going and helping people with his powers. He is found by a group that is hunting him, and defeats them all. When someone proposes that he is some sort of god, the OGR is pleased, while Yu is disgusted and leaves. And then the taskforce shows up. Yu tries to convince Nao to be scared of him, including some sexual threats. He manages to destroy one of the side dimensions, and in so doing goes back in time. The comet seeds life with vast psychic power, as a means of reaching across the cosmos. There has to be a conspiracy already, better yet a complete wham reveal. In one of the alternate worlds, Yuu never discovered the true nature of his ability, so he still only has the plunder ability. Thus he has to battle other ability wielders. At one point, he wishes to escape, triggering his alternate worlds ability. The goal is to reunite the various worlds.